The Couple Conspiracy
by SteelAgainstIvory
Summary: Ryou and Bakura get a weird phone call from Marik. Marik and the others are planning something. What's it got to do with a sugar high Malik? Mainly BxR COMPLETE WITH LEMON
1. How It All Starts

**A/N:** Hi everyone! This is my first story! Second chapter! Thanks KaatjeMSK!

**Warning:** Shounen ai. Yaoi. Boy on Boy. Get it?

**Disclaimer:** Sorry, don't own. Not one character, manga, or anime. Sad, ne?

**Summary: **Ryou gets a strange phone call from Marik. But it looks like there more going on. What's going! What plans are being made behind Ryou and Bakura's back!

**Remember: **

"Blah" speech.

_Blah _ thoughts

/Blah/ mind link (Yami)

\Blah\ mind link (Hikari)

Chapter One

Warm. That's what he first felt waking in the morning. Like the glow of a fire in the winter… Bakura, oddly liking this warmth, snuggled into it. He didn't feel much like getting up. That was until his warmth began to move. Wait… wasn't the warmness coming from his covers?

A small light bulb went off in his head. Usually covers don't move. So… that means whatever is moving is alive. But what could possibly be in his bed and alive no less…

Bakura's eyes flew open and he sprang up in bed. He locked eyes with a sight that almost caused him to lose a sufficient amount of blood through his nose.

Ryou was lying in his bed. Underneath him. In his bed. Ryou, **sleeping **in his bed. Sleeping with him. HIM. Bakura. The Greatest Thief in the Entire History of Egypt. No of the World! Did something happen!

Panic seeped away as the thief's memory of the night before rushed back to him. Bakura breathed a sigh of relief. Ryou must have just fallen asleep in his bed with him. The thought caused him to smile. Actually, it was a smirk. But it was as close as anyone ever got to a smile.

Ryou begin to stir slowly. The snow haired one froze. He was going to get caught! Hold on- why was Bakura freaking out again. Oh yeah, that's right. He was straddling Ryou to the bed. Wait…

"NANI!"

Ryou rubbed his eyes and sat up. This disturbance caused wanted and yet unwanted friction through thin pajama bottoms. Bakura sailed five feet in the air, effectively hitting the end of the bed and falling to the floor in a loud thump.

Fortunately for Bakura, the sleepy teen missed all this. "Hey 'Kura… Whacha doin' on the floor?" Said Dark grumbled a half assed response into the carpet. That was enough for Ryou, thus he got up and walked back to his own room to change.

Bakura decided a nice cold shower was in order.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ryou could still hear the shower going. It had been what? A few hours now? His companion had completely missed breakfast. Breakfast. The only thing Bakura got up for in the mornings. That and cartoons.

Ryou shook his head. He would just have to eat it cold sense Bakura broke the microwave trying to heat up a gerbil. A gerbil for Pete's Sake! Poor thing… Then again, it did bite Ryou's hand.

The boy's head hit the table. _I'm starting to sound like Bakura…_But his thoughts where interrupted as he heard the shower _finally_ turn off. Ryou could only image the water bill.

A few loud cruses could be heard as the tomb robber scrambled about looking for suitable clothes. _Honestly… Can't he just wear a sweater and some jeans? Oh well. He does look good in those leather pants…_

"NANI!"

Bakura's head poked over the banister stairs. "What's wrong!" he shouted down. The green eyed young man laughed nervously. "Nothing!"

Bakura was going to shout something cruel but luckily the phone saved Ryou. "I'll get it!" he yelled.

Ryou launched off and attacked the phone. "Hello?" he answered breathlessly. "Hey Ryou. Sounds like you are having a good morning…" the evil smirk could be heard in that sentence. This was followed by…

"OHOHOH! HULLO MY MUNCHKIN FRIEND… That's Yuugi right? No…? Oh right, right… The radioactive chinchillas… HULLO ALBINO BOY! HAHAHAHA! I JUST SAW YOU AT THE CROSSWALK THE OTHER DAY! Oh wait… That was the little walking guy at the light… AIIIIIIIIIE! CHINCHILLAS ARE BACK! STOP THEM YAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! SAVE MEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Ryou blinked. "Marik? Malik?"

The so-called Albino Boy heard a sigh on the other end of the line. "Yeah. Malik got into some sugar at Yuugi's house and brought some home."

"Are you sure it was sugar? There are many kinds of white powder. That would certainly explain Yuugi's hair style." Ryou commented. He turned around in time to see Bakura looked at him with a face that wasn't sure if it should laugh or worry about where this conversation was going.

"Yes that would be quite correct… But no. I'm positive it's sugar. So I am going to dump the stash at your house as well as Malik." Ryou's brow furrowed. Bakura tilted his head to his side, obviously confused.

"Do I have a choice in the matter?" Ryou asked his friend's yami. "No. I'm deterimind to pimp out Malik on you." Ryou sighed. "Great not only am I going to be a drug dealer but a pimped man. Thanks Marik."

The look on Bakura's face was quite funny. The hikari heard Marik laugh again. "Good one. I'll be there in a few." Then a click was heard. Ryou laughed and hung up afterwards. He looked up at the older boy in front of him.

"Do I want to know?" was the wary question. "Just Malik on a sugar high. We have to baby sit him." Bakura scowled.

"Why doesn't the idiot do it himself? He shouldn't dump him on us." Ryou just shrugged. He walked over to bring Bakura his cold breakfast. "Perhaps he's just too tired to deal with him. Anyways, I didn't think of it and I already agreed." Bakura's plate was set before him.

His scowl was gone and he poked at it. "It's not hot." He inquired. Ryou raised a slender eyebrow. "I know. I made it hours ago. But you were still in the shower." Bakura gulped at this but Ryou continued. "I would heat it in the microwave if you didn't but Mr. Nibbles in there." The robber stabbed his pancake and stuffed it in his mouth. "Damn that furry creature. He still continues to bite us on the other side…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

As soon as Marik hung up the phone he turned to the three other pairs of malicious eyes in the room. "Phase one is a go! Coked Munchkin, do you have the carbohydrate substance?"

A large bag of sugar was sent down on the table.

"Excellent. Now, King Pin, do you have the iron silencer and happy white coat?"

A muzzle and straight jacket were set on the table.

"Great work. Now all Sugar Daddy has to do is set things up. You know what I mean."

A hand grabbed the contents on the table.

Each pair of eyes gave a swift nod.

Then off they went to plan the down fall of the last pair of light and dark.

TBC

**A/N: **(Hysterical laughter) I decided to turn this into a lighter story. It's taking place right after my one-shot. The reason it isn't a second chapter is because it would have clashed horribly with the angst. So think of the one shot as a prologue. Check it out if you are confused. It's called, "Didn't Leave Nobody but the Baby"

Translation:

Ne Right.

Yami Darkness

Hikari Light

Nani What

That's it. Review please! You know you want to!


	2. Nothing Makes Sense

**A/N:** Hi everyone! I would like to take a moment to rant. I was looking for some BxR fan art. Obviously I'm a HUGE fan. Don't ask why. But this girl was ranting about fan fic and how she hated fan fiction because 1. Bakura had no idea that he had a Yami. Which when you look back on the series and manga you realize, it's true. But then again… How can someone NOT know the have another person living in them? Bakura had to know at one point. Come on people! Use those brains! 2. That the Yami's don't have physical bodies. This, too, is true. But how can I write my yaoi if they don't have bodies? It's a small detail we can all get over. 3. Ryou lives in an apartment and writes to his dead sister. I know this too. But I want my Ryou to live in a house. The whole sister thing I don't care for. So I just won't write about it. Sorry for those people who like that. 4. Last thing I remember was she was ranting about Yami Bakura beating Ryou. I think I agree with her on that. How the hell do people come up with that! Though maybe I shouldn't talk because I do believe that Jou had an abusive father… Please, it's written all over his face… But please, this is fan fic world. Nothing makes sense. You should know that and be prepared for it when you enter this site. So get over it. Fan fiction is written because people want to bend their favorite stories for entertainment. So get over it. Fan fiction does not have to be accurate nor be factual. All it has to be is yours when you write about it and read it. That's all and nothing else. Otherwise I found this woman's rant quite funny. Though she seriously needs to just let it all go and enjoy the big picture. But, ya know. To each their own.

**Warning:** Shounen ai. Yaoi. Boy on Boy. Get it?

**Disclaimer:** Sorry, don't own. Not one character, manga, or anime. Sad, ne?

**Summary: **Malik is dropped on Ryou's doorstep. Let's watch as the plans unfold…

**Remember: **

"Blah" speech.

_Blah _ thoughts

/Blah/ mind link (Yami)

\Blah\ mind link (Hikari)

Chapter Two

If there is one word to describe Marik and Malik Ishtar, is would probably be PYSCHO.

Those two were known for cooking up odd and slightly disturbing plans for either world domination, or getting two people together. In fact that is why Honda and Otogi are now a couple. Creepy, isn't it?

Well, suffice to say that these two got tired of waiting for Ryou and Bakura to admit their feelings for each and have some hot passionate love making. Then they called up Yuugi and Yami, who were both now over at the Ishtar's lovely home with a bag of sugar, a muzzle and straight jacket.

Now what would one suppose were to happen when Malik was fastened in said jacket and muzzle and then unceremoniously dumped on Bakura and Ryou's door step along with a half empty bag of what you hope is sugar?

I will tell you.

You got one screwed up weekend…

Now back to our misguided heroes…

Bakura was glaring at the TV. Why? Not even he was sure. He just was. Something was fishy about this whole thing… But he couldn't put his finger on it. "Hikariiiiiiii!" he whined. "The TV is glaring at me!"

Ryou sighed and looked at the TV screen. "That's your reflection."

"I didn't say the TV was on…"

The younger suppressed an urge to roll his eyes. Sometimes Bakura needed a brake. Ryou hopped on the back on the couch and sat next to his yami. He turned on the TV and channel surfed for a while.

It took him a few tries to find a good one. But he finally settled on a romance comedy. He was about half way into the movie when he shuddered. _That was weird… I just felt a chill. Like someone was watching me…_

He looked out of the corner of his eyes. He could have sworn Bakura just turn back to the movie. Maybe it just his imagination…

Bakura internally sighed. _So close, yet so far away…_ Now and again, without his real attention, the thief's eyes would travel toward Ryou. If only he could just reach over… maybe be wrapped around him for a moment. Perhaps Ryou would even whisper out his name...

Bakura mentally slapped himself_. Fool. He doesn't like you like that. Stop daydreaming… You'll both only end up hurting. _Bakura mentally slapped himself again. _And STOP IT with the damn angst. Just be glad you have him. _Bakura sulked as he heard the doorbell ring. Great. This will make him feel much better…

Ryou had turned off the TV and gotten up to open the door. The door wasn't completely open before a bound and muzzled Malik and bag of sugar were thrust into his arms. The young silver haired teen made a squeak as he fell to the floor.

Having heard said squeak, the yami had gotten up to see what was going on. To be honest it caused a bit of a primal growl in the back of his throat. What he saw was HIS Ryou being pinned against the floor by no one other than Malik, a sexually insane Egyptian known to have more than 'friendly' feelings for Ryou.

Or that was what he last heard. But yet again, I must say that this is Bakura. No one knows why Bakura thinks the way he does. Not even Bakura. But then again, what he last heard isn't that far from the truth… Ew.

Bakura felt an eye twitch coming on. "Heya, Malik? Would you mind getting off my hikari?" Bakura asked trying to keep calming but still failing to miss Malik was currently tied up. Literally.

When failed to comply Bakura heaved up the blonde Egyptian. Ryou sat up a bit startled. The older, slightly terrifying, one was getting ready to pummel poor little Malik. That's when Ryou commented on the white jacket strapped on to the other light.

"Why are you in a straight jacket and muzzle?"

Bakura blinked, suddenly noticing the attire their friend was dressed up in. Slowly the boy was lowered back to the floor. Cautiously, the albino walked up to Malik and took off the muzzle. The result was something similar to this…

"And- WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! IF YOU'RE A KID AND YOU WANNA GO WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE BUT YOU AIN'T GOT DRUGS YET! HOLD ON TO YOUR LIFE! HOLD ON TO YOU LITTLE… Gonads and STR-"

The muzzle cut off the result of the song.

Bakura raised an eyebrow and snatched the sugar bag from Ryou. "None of this for you." Ryou just nodded eyes as big as saucers. That's when Malik began dancing.

As Marik was running back home, he was laughing his ass off. _Oh this is gonna be so good! They have NEVER experienced anything like my light on a sugar high. Now that was fun! Well it was for me anyways…_

**TBC**

OK that's it. Sorry it was short. I'm on mental block at the moment. I also hope that I'm correct when I say that Marik is the dark and Malik is the light right? Anyways, tune in for next time…


	3. Please Don't Feed the Maliks

**A/N:** Like wow! 3rd Chapter! YES!

**Warning:** Shounen ai. Yaoi. Slash. Boy on Boy. Get it?

**Disclaimer:** Sorry, don't own. Not one character, manga, or anime. Sad, ne?

**Summary: **Involves a stick, a grumpy Bakura, a naïve Ryou, and some weird ass songs.

**Remember: **

"Blah" speech.

_Blah _ thoughts

/Blah/ mind link (Yami)

\Blah\ mind link (Hikari)

Chapter Three

There are many reasons you shouldn't give Bakura a stick. So many that little Ryou stopped counting. Sad to say, Bakura now found a stick in Ryou's backyard. He kept it cleverly hidden so he could randomly bring it out and poke things with it. That is what he was doing to Malik at this moment.

"What,"

Poke.

"Are,"

Poke.

"You,"

Poke.

"Planning!"

Poke!

Malik just glared at Bakura. Bakura in turn stuck out his tongue and Ryou… well, he just sat there bored beyond belief.

"How long do you think the until the sugar high wears off?" he asked while yawning.

Bakura shrugged. He pulled off Malik's muzzle.

"1000 BOTTLES OF COKE ON THE WALL! 1000 BOTTLES OF COKE! YOU TAKE ONE DOWN YOU PASS IT AROUND! 999 BOTTLES OF COKE ON THE WALL!"

Bakure slapped the muzzle on again, "Does that answer your question?" Ryou just nodded.

Thus Bakura went back to poking Malik with a stick…

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

About three Disney movies and several cans of soda later, Ryou finally began to feel guilty. His darker half was sitting on the couch watching their sugar high friend like a hawk. "Come on. Let's please take off the muzzle at least. I'm sure he'll stop singing if we ask him to." Ryou tried to reason.

Bakura just growled. Ryou sighed and just got up off the couch. He realized this was ridiculous. It was just a sugar high right? What is everyone so worried about? It did make sense to the silver haired teen.

The weirdest thing yet was that his other half was being a real jerk about this. Well, okay, Bakura was a jerk about everything, but this was starting to annoy Ryou. Let us remember, Ryou is not annoyed easily. It seemed foolish Ryou should even ask Bakura's say in the first place.

He didn't BELONG to the older boy. Right? _It's not that I don't want to I- Hold on. Did I just say I WANTED to BELONG to BAKURA!_ Ryou's face dusted a nice rosy color. He shook his head quickly. _I don't need these thoughts at the moment. I should be thinking about Malik. Then I'll worry_.

"Listen, I don't need your permission." He gave in and undid the blonde's muzzle. Malik gave a smirk in Bakura's direction. The Yami just scowled and turned away. _Fine! See if I help you again Ryou! _But said boy was a bit ignorant to Bakura's thoughts.

"See? He's not singing. Now I'm going to make us some snacks." Ryou stood up and walked to the kitchen triumphantly. Bakura narrowed his eyes and mouthed the words, "I'm watching you!" toward the tied up light.

Malik just sang to himself. "I love you! I really, really do! I love you! I hope you love me too! Oh sweet Ryou…"

Bakura was about to jump the poor boy when Ryou came back with peanut butter sandwiches. He handed one to Bakura and asked, "Can the straight jacket come off yet 'Kura?"

Bakura growled again, but altogether a lot more grumpy. Ryou sighed and sat down beside Malik. It appeared that the hikari had to comply to his comrades wishes this time. "Looks like I'll have to feed you. Do you mind?" The Egyptian gave a sly grin.

"Of course not Dear Ryou. I would much enjoy it." Malik purred. Ryou blinked in confusion. So he just shrugged and began to feed Malik.

Bakura felt a boil of fire in the pit of his stomach as HIS hikari begin to slowly feed Malik. His eye twitched as the boy's slim frame leaned in, nimble fingers barely brushing against the other boy's lips. The slow deliberate motion Ryou used as he tore the sandwich and took a small bite for himself with his pink tongue parting so he could lick the residue away from his pouting lips was definitely killing Bakura bit by bit.

Finally the thief bolted up and pushed Ryou away so he wouldn't be ravished then and there. Bakura grabbed the sandwich and forcefully feed Malik. Ryou blinked in confusion again. The dark one just grumbled out, "You still need to clean up the mess in the kitchen."

Ryou just shrugged and got up to go clean the kitchen. Malik smirked in his evil way as he swallowed the small snack_. Looks like this will be easier than we previously thought ne? _Then Malik began to laugh like a maniac.

Needless to say this surprised the other two boys in the house immensely.

Ryou's head peeked out from the kitchen and Bakura stared at him with a raised eyebrow. He hit the poor boy over the head with his fist. Ryou shook his head and went back to cleaning while Malik sprawled out on the floor infront of a slightly happier looking tomb robber.

Oh boy, this was going to be one tiring weekend…

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sadly this is the end for chapter 3.

So, replies to:

**whitefairy**: Here is the third chappie! YAY!

**Amethystcrystal231:** Yeah… poor gerbil… Yes. The plot is rather… obvious. Or is it? Hmmm, we well just have to find out now won't we?

**WildChipmunkofYonder:** That flash is awesome, isn't it? I also took another flash in this chapter too! If you want to see it it's at and look for "Better than Ice cream" or something similar to that. I also assumed that Malik was hikari too. He's going to stay that way.

**FanFicFanGurl101:** Hurrah! Update!

And there were others and I'm sorry if I forgot to include you but I accidentally deleted my mail… Sorry again!

Anyways, bye and thanks!


	4. Some Fluffy Stuffy

**A/N:** I am so hyper, it's not funny. Okay, it is funny. Anyways, I got this chapter's idea from some where in the back recesses of my mind. I'm sorry if all my stories were so short. I'm going to add in a bit more detail and try to make it longer.

**Warning:** Shounen ai. Yaoi. Boy on Boy. Get it?

**Disclaimer:** Sorry, don't own. Not one character, manga, or anime. Sad, ne?

**Summary: **Malik is evil, Bakura is bored, and we all learn something about Ryou… Caution though! This one is a bit more angst ridden than the last chapters!

**Remember: **

"Blah" speech.

_Blah _ thoughts

/Blah/ mind link (Yami)

\Blah\ mind link (Hikari)

Chapter Four

Sigh… Sigh… Sigh… Sigh. Tap. Sigh. Tap. Sigh. Tap. Sigh. Tap. Evil smirk. _Sigh._ **Tap**. _Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigh._

"DAMMIT! What are you sighing for!" Bakura shouted losing his nerve after the millionth sigh Malik had made.

Incase you didn't know. Malik is currently on a sugar high. Marik, fearing for his sanity (if he even has some), tricked Ryou into babysitting the Egyptian. Bakura has a sneaking suspicion that some thing is a foot. So like two plus two equals four, Malik plus sugar high plus Bakura plus a short temper equals out bursts that make poor Ryou wish to hide some where dark and quiet.

In turn that was what Ryou was trying to accomplish.

Crouching behind the arm rest of the sofa was Ryou trying to holding his ears. Malik, on the other hand, acted like he wasn't about to be thrown half way across the room by an angry three thousand year old tomb raider. He looked at the floor somberly. "I'm bored…" the blonde answered.

Bakura felt his eye twitch. Ryou felt like he should duck and cover. Malik, being the super evil genius he is, felt like another evil smirk was needed. Sadly, that would blow his cover. Instead he gave his friends puppy eyes.

"Can I watch a mooooovie please?" he whined stressing out the O. Unfortunately for Bakura, Ryou was too kind for his own good. Said boy gave a small sigh. "Sure. What do you want to watch?" he asked. Oh yes. There was a definite eye twitch coming on for the Yami.

A heart felt war cry was heard from Malik. "YAY! A MOVIE! WHORAH! MOVIES! EVERYBODY DANCE NOW! BOOYAH! SHAKE YO BOOT-TAH! OH YEAH! WORK NOW MALIK! UH-HUH! ALRIGHT! SWISH!" That was when a foot collided with the back of his head. Bakura stood over the boy, his arm crossed, bangs hiding his murderous glare.

"Do you want the muzzle back on?" came the venomous question. Ryou almost fell over in fear again. _I got to stop doing that… _Malik gave a half hearted whimper, an obvious no. The third boy gave him an eerie smile and replied in a voice **way **too cheerful. "Good. Now what movie do you feel like watching Ryou?" Oh yes. The hikari decided he really should duck and cover.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Malik was rummaging through his friends closet_. He he! They don't know how true that is. I will get them to admit they have feelings for each other. This sad longing they have got going is totally killing everyone… _Malik scanned the self for any good kind of film that would help further his plan. It didn't seem to be working.

Ryou had no romance. He had little action movies. He didn't even have a horror- wait! There! Up at the top! A scary movie! Malik did the happy dance and went to grab it when-

Malik spun around in circles for a while. It was like his arms were tied to his sides. _MY ARMS WON'T WORK! WHAT THE- Oh yeah the straightjacket._ Malik sat on the floor with a thump and stuck out his bottom lip. _Whose brilliant idea was to include a straight jacket! Oh wait. It was mine…_ He glared at the movie at the top of shelf he couldn't reach with this white devil incarnate on him.

So the teen resorted to banging his head against the shelves. Meanwhile while Ryou was recovering from his frightful encounter with Bakura at the end of his rope, he could have sworn he heard a constant thudding resounding from the hallway. He just shrugged and sat down next to Bakura. The silver haired one felt a bit of contentment as he studied his darker half.

Bakura was lounging on the couch, legs spread and his knee resting against Ryou. Eyes traveled up his tone chest which was dipping up and down in a soothing rhythm. His head lying against the back with his snow hair spread out in Bakura's usual sexy look. _Wait! I just thought Bakura was sexy! _Blood rose to Ryou's face. But he didn't look away. He couldn't really. The younger one also couldn't help the smile that spread across his features as he noticed Bakura's relaxed face. You had to know Bakura as well as Ryou did to realize that when Bakura was calm like this, he was, well, happy.

Ryou took pride in knowing that the only one who could ever see his partner like this was just him, Ryou._ I wonder what he's thinking about… I hope he's thinking about me… _The smile on the boy's face faded the tiniest bit. But it was still noticeable. No… He isn't and wouldn't. _Who can? Look at me. I'm all pale and twiggy. There is nothing attractive about me at all. So how can Bakura of all people love me like I love…_That was it. That last thought crushed the lights smile. He realized at long last, that he really did love Bakura.

Bakura, of course, had no idea the thought process of his young love interest. No one may know, but the thief was an expert at noticing things all around him, even if his eyes were closed tight. He was a thief after all. It was obvious when Ryou sat down next to him and just stared. With their knees touching, he felt at peace. He wasn't thinking of anything. He was just focusing on Ryou. But the older one could also notice the slight sensation of Ryou's heart beating like a drum. It made him wonder.

/What are you thinking of/ Bakura asked through the mind link. He didn't want Malik catching the conversation for some reason. He knew Malik was probably watching. It didn't concern him that much really. It was only his hikari that did.

The faint scent of Ryou's shampoo wafted and surrounded Bakura like an exotic menace as the boy shook his head. It was like rain water falling against dried rose petals. \Nothing.\ Ryou's voice sounded soft and melodic. Almost sorrowful and it threatened to send the dark one off into sleep in his current relaxing state.

Bakura opened an eye as the boy shifted and brought his knees up to his chest, making Bakura lose the comforting contact of Ryou's cool warmth. The smaller one looked rather feverish. His face was turning a dark red by the second and his eyes seemed to water the tiniest bit. The tomb robber sat up straight. /Are you getting sick/

Ryou didn't bother with a real response and just half heartedly shook his head no. Bakura's eye brows furrowed. He crawled over on his hands and knees to get closer to Ryou. Then he stretched out his arm and used the back of his hand to feel Ryou's forehead. Bakura's own head leaned in to his open palm to compare temperatures. Was it Bakura's imagination or did Ryou just get redder? It shocked Bakura as he felt the other teen's body degree go up drastically. What could have made that happen?

Almost in an instant Bakura froze as he realized how close his lips were to the other boys. The noses barley touched. Their breaths mingled, hot and moist over pink flesh. All time became heavy and uncountable. Rust colored eyes wandered up to Nile green and both were locked. Then Bakura felt a push in him. Some part deep in his chest his heart thudded and his ears rang. It could happen. It could be so easy. Just a thread away and Ryou would be his forever. Right? No…

Time speed up and crashed all together when Bakura noticed that Ryou had gently pulled away, taking Bakura's rough hand into anther nimble pair. Both noticed how easily their hands fit into the other ones. Ryou didn't take his eyes away from Bakura's hand while the elder desperately tired to look into Ryou's. "It's nothing." Ryou whispered out. Bakura tried to lean in to get the boy to look at him. Something felt terribly wrong with Ryou. It made Bakura feel… frantic. He just had to know how to fix.

Ryou just scooted back farther, and yet wouldn't let go of Bakura's hands. That's when Ryou was saved from this torment of having Bakura near but not having Bakura close. Ryou saw Malik. And Malik saw **everything**. Ryou's attitude changed lightening quick, but not fast enough for the other two boys. They still saw the pain expression. Both wisely chose not to comment.

"Look what I found! You only have one horror flick! Let's watch!" Malik crowed and bounced up and down. Even though he really wanted to yell at Bakura for not being stupid enough to just kiss Ryou and be done with it. He also wanted to smack Ryou a good one for worrying Bakura and not confessing what was on his mind. Malik didn't need a mind link with the two of them to know what was being said.

Ryou had another mood swing and replied in an apathetic voice. "Whatever. Doesn't matter." Bakura, slightly confused, sat down in his original seat slowly. Malik quickly hopped over to Ryou and shimmied a DVD out from one of the many pockets of the jacket. Malik sniggered in his mind as Ryou reached for it a bit slower than normal. He stood up and strode across the room stiffly. Once he turned on the DVD player and set the volume right, he placed in the film. _I think I know why Ryou has only ONE horror. This will be sweet, sweet revenge hook up! _The psycho guy in the straight jacket thought.

In a blink, Ryou was back to his seat and paling by the second. Bakura adopted his hikari's blinks of confusion. _What the hell is going on with him? First he is fine, then he goes into an angst trip and gets all red, and now he acts like a stone statue_! Bakura let out a huff. _Oh well, I'll leave him be for now. I haven't gotten to watch a scary movie in a long time._ So Bakura got up and turned off the lights. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could have sworn Ryou flinched.

As soon as the previews came on, Malik cried out, signing the Freddy Cougar Song. Bakura rolled his eyes and tried to focus on the movie. Ryou was still. Then he shifted. Still. Shifted. Still. Shifted. Bakura rolled his head to the boy who was trying to find a good position to sit in. Ryou didn't look at him and his eyes glazed to behind the TV. _Oh come on Ryou! You can do this! It's just the previews! You're embarrassing yourself! _Finally Ryou stood up in a swift motion. Bakura almost jumped at the unexpected movement.

"It's cold. I'm hungry. I'll get a blanket. Make popcorn too. I'll be back." Ryou practically yelled out. He left and swiveled down to his kitchen. The two other occupants just stared for a while. Then they heard the popping of popcorn on the stove. Malik and Bakura looked at each. Then they shrugged and turned back to the television.

A few moments later they had just finished the opening credits in the story. Malik seemed to worm closer to the screen as the first scene faded in. Bakura watched with mild interest as the title of the movie flashed in. Then a thick blanket was thrown on top of him. Bakura scrambled out in time to see a blur of silver sweep under with a bowl of popcorn. It was Ryou, no duh. "What I miss?" he questioned, a little more put together than before.

"Nothing much. Just the opening credits. We're about to find out what the story plot is." Bakura answered. "Great." Ryou sighed and snuggled under the blanket. So they continued on with the movie with a harsh "SHUT UP!" from Malik. The Dark paid half attention to the plot. The rest was all on Ryou. The covering on Bakura and Ryou was small so Ryou had to sit really close to the boy to stay under. Not that either was complaining.

It was about twenty minutes into the story when some one was brutally killed in front of the three person audience. Ryou made a squeak at the surprise attack the moronic character got and practically jumped into Bakura's lap. Bakura was a bit shocked that Ryou reacted so violently to the scene. It was just a movie. It was all make believe. Then it clicked. "Are you afraid of horror movies?" Bakura asked before he had the decency to think to himself. Malik turned around and gave the both of white haired teens a nice shut-the-fuck-up glare. Ryou winced and hid under the blanket in his Yami's lap.

Said Yami repeated his question, albeit a lot softer "Are you afraid of these kinds of movies?" Ryou gave him a pitiful nod. At least the Bakura was nice enough not to laugh. Although, he did smirk like a maniac. The maniac leaned in and wrapped his arms around the smaller one's waist, drawing Ryou into him more. Ryou felt shivers run down his spine as Bakura laid his head down and rested his chin on Ryou's shoulder. The thief's head tilted to the side so he could continue to watch the movie. This caused him to breathe out on Ryou's neck, the air just ghosting against his screen.

Ryou controlled the urge to gulp. He was extremely frightened by now. "Relax hikari. I won't let anything happen to you." The boy felt the words making vibration against his back since he was pressed against his secret crush's chest. Bakura's lips just brushing his skin made Ryou want to melt. He decided to just give in. Just for one night. It couldn't hurt, could it?

Bakura felt Ryou give in to temptation and fall into the older one. Bakura tightened his grip on the boy's slim frame._ I'm not letting you go. I can't_. Bakura's eyes wondered from the TV to Ryou, lying in his lap with a some what calmer demeanor. He buried his face in the light's neck as he felt things swirl inside him that were never there before. _I… I don't want Ryou to do whatever he did just now. I want him to come to me when ever he may have a problem. Even some thing childish like this! But it has to be me. Me and only me! I want to mark him… But I don't want to hurt him anymore! I… I would die if I couldn't help him like this. _

All too soon, Bakura heard Malik booing at the movie for having a crappy predictable ending. He tore himself from his beloved Ryou. Ryou was dozing lightly; it seemed as if he couldn't be scared of anything anymore. The taller one shifted slightly until his friend was lying on him but still completely covered by the blanket. Bakura took a moment to take in his innocent green eyed love. He looked a lot more comfortable then ever before. It was a nice sight to see. Even Malik had to stop himself before he cooed out.

"You're sleeping on the floor sugar boy." Bakura tried to growl out. It didn't really work. Malik tried to whine out. "Oh man! Why did Ryou have to fall asleep down here?" That didn't really work either. _This is working out well._ Malik couldn't help but grin in the semi-dark room. Bakura brushed back a strand of stray hair from Ryou's face. He then took the remote and shut off the television. Malik flopped to the ground in a huff, but it was a happy huff. Bakura just drifted out as Ryou gripped the blanket around the both of them to keep warm.

"Sweet dreams…"

TBC

Yes. This is it for now. Nice huh? I did a good job with this one! YAY! Story is coming ok! I likey! YAY!


	5. Dedicated to Mr Nibbles

**A/N: **OMG! I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE UPDATES! I PROMISE TO BE MORE REGULAR! BLAME MY COMPUTER! IT CRASHED! WAH!

Anyways… I SOWWIE! Please keep reading!

**Warning:** Shounen ai. Yaoi. Boy on Boy. Get it?

**Disclaimer:** Sorry, don't own. Not one character, manga, or anime. Sad, ne?

**Summary: **Short chapter. Full of guest appearances by Mr. Nibbles, Marik, and Yami! Yay!

**Remember: **

"Blah" speech.

_Blah _ thoughts

/Blah/ mind link (Yami)

\Blah\ mind link (Hikari)

Chapter Five

Dreams… They are instable, unreachable, and fickle. You can't count on them. All they do is bring up your hopes and then careless dump you into reality. Dreams are truly just the equivalent of therapists.

So it is no wonder that Ryou thought the previous night was all just a dream. Don't get him wrong, Ryou has no problems with therapists. Although Bakura believes them to just work for the government under the conspiracy to take sad and demented people's hard earned money. Or at least semi-hard earned money…

When Ryou awoke, he kept his eyes closed. _Please, don't make me wake up in my bed alone! Please! _The poor boys green eyes watered at the harsh reality he was in a few hours ago. He would rather like to think it all a dream…

Without real thought, he let out a silent plea. "Please…"

Bakura was in his own little fantasies, one that included melted chocolate, silk scarves and a partly naked and flushed Ryou, when he heard the whimper. Unconsciously, his arms squeezed the younger boy's middle. This action caused Ryou to gasp. Nile eyes snapped open and as reflex was to have it, also make him sit up… right on Bakura's lower region.

Again, the action created pressure on the darker one. He groaned out, and his dream got a bit more… bothered. Ryou could feel his face go through at least twenty shades of red. Some that most people don't even know. It was most unfortunate timing when Malik picked that exact moment to wake up screaming.

"WAKEY! WAKEY! EGGS AND BACY-OH-NE! EVERYBODY UP AND AT 'EM SUNSHINES!" The weird song startled Bakura from his very, very good dream. He shot up like a bullet and his faced nearly collided with Ryou's own face.

Blinks…

Silence…

Realization in….

3…

2…

1…

"SORRY!"

They forced apart in record timing.

_AYI! I CAN'T BELIEVE I WAS STRADLING HIM! _Ryou tired to keep his eyes down.

_AYI! I CAN'T BELIEVE I WAS STRADLED BY HIM! _Bakura tried to keep his, ah, problem down.

_Crap… I have terrible timing…I'll have to make up this one…_ Malik gave an evil grin and began to army crawl his way to the kitchen…

Needless to say there was a lot of blushing going on. Thankfully though, each person was wrapped up in their own embarrassing thoughts, but not for long. A sudden, loud clunking noise was heard coming from the kitchen. Ryou blinked. Bakura tilted his head. Then…

"YOU FURRY LITTLE BASTARD! YOU BIT ME! I THOUGHT THE MICROWAVE WAS EMPTY!"

Ryou fell off the couch in surprise and shock. Bakura felt a vein throb in his head. "Didn't I tell you that damn gerbil continues to bit us?"

"You said he got fried!"

"I never said he didn't survive."

"……….."

"What?"

"………."

"………."

Sigh. "Right. Gerbil-with-third-degree-burn duty. I'm on it."

Blink. "You have a name for it?"

"……….."

"Never mind."

"……….."

"………."

"AYI! YOU LITTLE VERMIN SHIT! I FUCKING HATE GUARD DOGS!"

"You going to help him anytime soon?"

"He's the one broke through the police tape and still opened the microwave."

"Good point."

"………"

"………."

"………."

"Hey, hikari… How did he get past the police tape with his straight jacket on?"

"………"

"…….."

"…….."

"OW! YOU DAMNED HAIRBALL! LET GO! I'LL GO **SAW II** ON YOUR ASS!"

"Maybe we should check on him."

"Yeah, that might be a good idea. I'd rather have my kitchen intact."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

In the end- no one wants to know what Ryou's kitchen looked liked. Or the gerbil. Or even Malik. So the only result was to go to the mall and get a new microwave and possibly a shoe box for what would be Mr. Nibbles body.

While walking toward the mall, Bakura was lead to believe that perhaps from the strange off beat songs, Malik wasn't at all on a sugar high. Then again, when the straight jacket was taken off, he wondered how exactly to define a coked-up-psycho Egyptian.

Malik ran his tan hands anywhere he could, on clothes, furniture, and with a violent eye twitch, all over Ryou. Damn, this was getting too common for Bakura. He made sure to put as much distance between the hyper light and Ryou. That wasn't succeeding well.

"Ryou! Look at these shoulders! They are so tense! Let me fix his for you." Malik voice smoothed over said boy, while his hands rubbed against the milky skin.

"Could you PLEASE focus Malik? You broke the damnedable microwave, therefore your paying for it asshole!" the raging thief ground out.

Let us completely ignore that the Yami broke it first. Malik gave a slow grin. "Oh, I know. I would pay anything for dear Ryou. Anything…" The "Anything…" was drawn out and whispered against the poor albino's ear. Ryou visibly shivered. Not the good kind.

Bakura wasn't sure which one it was though, so he just growled deep in his throat for both kinds. Malik heard the bones in the elder's knuckles crack. _Heh heh. He is so possessive and over protective and jealous! This is so working! _Ryou stood there pretty much confused and oblivious to everything going on around him. It would have been sad if it wasn't so cute.

Finally the tension wore everyone out and they continued their journey to the mall that was planned by… oh yeah, you guessed it- Malik…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Marik was, in all senses, bored out of his brainless mind. At the time, he is just sitting. Sitting and blowing dust bunnies across the counter of the Game Shop that is ran by Yugi and Yami. So, in conclusion, the guy is mighty bored.

"You know… You wouldn't be bored if you just called off this whole thing. I'm pretty sure Ryou and the Tomb Robber can sort this out." Yami said with a raised eyebrow as Marik blew another dust bunny off the counter and plummeting to the floor.

Marik gave a half hearted glare up at the fellow Dark. "Then how, dare I ask this, would **you** suggest I get my entertainment?" Yami just shrugged and continued to do whatever his job is at the moment. It was like stacking boxes or something. Marik really didn't care to note it.

He gave a sigh and started blowing dust bunnies again. Ha… blowing dust bunnies. That gave him a nice little fantasy filled with play boy bunny suits and Malik as well as other indecent things one will not utter here in fear of your eye sockets bleeding at the uncleanness.

Luckily for us, and not so much for the poor pervert, it was cut off quickly when Yami just had to butt in with, "Ummm… Marik, could you please stop drooling and getting the floor all muddy with dust bunnies?" The drooling may have ceased, but in turn created a weeping Marik because of his short lived fantasy. In the end, Yami's floor was still muddy.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After being booted out of the shop, Marik went upstairs and into Yugi and Yami's room. He had a digital camera and wanted to get as many embarrassing photos as possible. How ever, this was not Marik's day because he was once again interrupted, but this time by Malik through their confusing little light/dark mind link.

\HEY! HEY! GUESS WHAT! \

/… What/

\We're going shopping! \

/…. What/

\Sigh… OK, here's the scoop. So far, they haven't really done anything. \

/Thus you are excited because…/

\Well, you just got to be here. Bakura is all jealous! It's so cute! If I provoke him to the point where he feels threatened, he might confess! YAY ME! SHOPPING HERE I COME! \

The rest of it is a mystery to Marik. He decided to cut off the mind link there. Lord only knows what in the nine planets of the Milky Way Solar System Malik was talking about. Something about a jealous Bakura, shopping, scoops of stuff, and a loud frigging song at the end of it all.

Besides that, Marik was in the middle of an important pranking thing, and/or blackmail schemes. With a carefully placed evil laugh, he began rummaging through his friend's bedroom. That's about it. So we will leave this manic, and return to our main characters, whom just arrived at the Domino Mall…

**TBC**

So I leave you people here. Terribly sorry, but you waited long enough right? So, just for fun, here is a cliché fan fiction between Ryou and Bakura using only dialogue!

(PS. Commentary by Ryou and Bakura at the end)

**-A Fan Fiction Bashing by a Fan Fiction Writer… Go Figure.-**

_Plot 1! The Beaten Lover!_

R: (Sparkly Eyes) I don't care what you do to me! I still love you!

B: ….. (Beats Ryou to death)

R: (Is dead)

B: NO! WHAT HAVE I DONE!

_-END-_

**Ryou:** I don't think I like that one…

**Bakura:** Wait a second, why would I beat the body I am inhabiting?

**Ryou:** … Aren't you going to add in how much you love me too?

**Bakura**: Does it increase my chances of getting sex?

**Ryou**: No.

**Bakura**: Then, nope.

**Ryou**: Sighs… I should have seen that coming.

_Plot 2! Stop in the Name of Love!_

R: I am madly in love with you!

B: How could I be so foolish! I am madly in love with you as well!

R: (Stares lovingly)

B: (Takes Ryou's hand and begins to make out with him, telling him how much he loves him… and yada yada.)

_-END-_

**Bakura**: …

**Ryou**: …

**Bakura**: OK... That right there is really OOC

**Ryou**: Yeah… Not even Fluff lovers can stomach that fan fiction.

_Last Plot! Makes a Porno Feel at Home!_

R: …..ah! Oh!

B: (CENSORED FOR THE SAKE OF YUGI!)

_-END-_

**Ryou**: ……..

**Bakura:** (Drooling)

**Ryou:** …….

**Bakura:** (Drooling)

**Ryou**: …...

**Bakura:** (Yup, still drooling)

**Ryou:** … I'll get Yami's mop…

Alright everyone- that's all for today! Come back next time! LUVS TO REVIEWERS!


	6. Kiss and No Tell

**A/N: **Wow… It's already chapter six. Hum… I wonder when I'll finish this series… Heheheh, Mr. Nibbles has confused so many people! Even me o.0

**Warning:** Shounen ai. Yaoi. Boy on Boy. Get it?

**Disclaimer:** Sorry, don't own. Not one character, manga, or anime. Sad, ne?

**Summary: **The Mall Malik gets lost. Marik, Yami, and Yugi show up. And well, it won't end happily ever after.

**Remember: **

"Blah" speech.

_Blah _ thoughts

/Blah/ mind link (Yami)

\Blah\ mind link (Hikari)

Chapter Six

Let me pose this question to you…

Have you ever fried a gerbil in the microwave?

….

Err, right.

Most likely you have not.

But still. It is a valid question.

….

Err, right.

Let me phrase is like this;

It's a valid question for Bakura.

It should stand without mentioning that you never get on Bakura's bad side. You just end up in a microwave… and survive.

Well, most unfortunately for little Malik that is what he is doing at this exact moment. Getting on his bad side, really bad side.

Confused yet? I'll simplify.

Right now Malik is on a sugar high. There fore Malik needed some watching over. That's how he ended up with his ass in the air at the albinos' house. Marik decided that Ryou and Bakura were the best people to tame him.

Err, right.

No they aren't. But cut the guy some slack. This isn't just a "sugar high."

What is it, you ask?

Sorry, can't tell you. That'll spoil the story.

Which for the sake of the story, I'll ask my Bakura valid question again.

Have you ever fried a gerbil in the microwave?

If you did then you know how much of a hassle it is for Bakura to deal with the consequences. The consequences being that he has to buy a new microwave, and perhaps a shoe box for the crispy critter once known by the name of Mr. Nibbles.

But the torture doesn't end there. A hyperfied Malik and adorably oblivious Ryou must accompany him on his quest.

Now isn't that fun?

Actually, it's really not.

Poor, poor Bakura...

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

"You will never know how much I loathe you." Bakura seethed in the general direction Malik was in. He couldn't really see with all this red in his vision. Malik just gave him an innocent look. Knowing the Egyptian he probably practiced in the mirror because if Bakura didn't know any better, Malik might actually be innocent.

But he did know better, so he just glared. Ryou, not really aware of what was going on, was just looking in all the windows. He didn't really like shopping, and he didn't really have a thing for material possessions, but that didn't mean he didn't like to look.

Malik did a mental very-ecstatic-that-this-plan-was-working-out-so-well dance in his head. He looked around everywhere for someplace that will pull Ryou and Bakura into confessing their undying love for each other.

_The ice cream stand might work, right? No, it was too over used. What about Spencer's Gifts? No, too dark and sexual. Would a pet shop work? No, look what happened to the gerbil. What would happen if I dumped them in Victoria's Secret? Err… Not going there._

_Ah, there it is! A book shop!_ Ryou's second love to Bakura was books! _This can surely work! _An evil crackle went off in Malik's poor excuse for a brain.

"HEY RY- Oh?" Malik began to call out but it died on his lips. Malik rubbed his eyes a few times. He then twirled around on the spot. _Shit… Lost 'em. _Yes. He lost the two of them while THINKING. While looking for places to set up the possible couple… he forgot to keep walking alongside Ryou and Bakura. Like it has been said, he has a poor excuse for a brain.

So maybe we should catch up to them, ne?

Ryou slowed down from Bakura to give a slight sneeze. Maybe someone was talking about him? Or they could be thinking about him. Hopefully it was Bakura. Ryou gave a shrug and padded back up to his friend. _Oh well, it's not like I'll ever find out._

"Hey 'Kura, where did Malik run off to?" Ryou gave a quick glance around for anything blonde and stupid. (SAI: Ouch… That one hurt. I'm a blonde!) Bakura gave a shrug plainly saying "Don't know, don't care and hopefully he won't catch up."

Ryou, in turn decided it didn't matter all that much. The psycho knew the way back, right? The Hikari gave an internal sigh and prayed to Ra that the merciful god put something in that head other than blonde hair.

With that, the pair traveled in a comfortable silence. Now and again either one would get pushed into the other one's shoulder because of the large crowd that swam around the mall on the weekend. They would blush and look away. The tension from the morning was still clinging freshly to them.

Ryou and Bakura turned into one corner of the mall. No one really expected what was to happen next…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Malik gave a sigh. This was getting him no where. So far he was on his hands and knees sniffing around for Ryou and/or Bakura's scent. The problem was the mall was so crowded that it was being over powered by many other scents.

Rubbers from shoes, pretzels, bleach cleaners, cigarettes, and not to mention –gag- other peoples sweat from running around the rather warm stores. The boy sat up right and sighed, crossing his arms. Now what to do?

Malik blinked as he heard a little boy shout up to his mommy, "Look mommy! It's a crazy person! Can I take it home? Huh, can I?" Said crazy person bit his lip to keep from yelling at the boy, who sounded strangely familiar for some unknown reason. "No son, stay away, you don't want it. It's all… blonde."

Malik was pretty sure he broke the skin on his lip. He stood up and spun around to yell at the uneducated child. "HEY YOU FRIGGING BRAT! I'M NOT CRAZY AND NOT FOR SALE! YOU BETTER RUN BECAUSE WHEN I GET DONE WITH YOU-"That was the second time in half an hour that Malik cut his shouting short.

The "brat" was actually Yugi, who was hiding behind Yami with a terrified expression on his chibi face. Yami raised an eyebrow, just daring him to finish his rant. While Marik was laugh hysterically at the hilarity of it all. _Bastard…_

Malik would have had the decency to blush, but decided against it. If he wasn't embarrassed by sniffing his way around a mall, then why be embarrassed if he just ranted in the middle of the Ra-forsaken mall? People were staring at him already, so it didn't concern him.

"Err… Malik, your lip is bleeding."

Alright, he lied. It did concern him.

All of a sudden then it clicked in Malik's little cranium. "Wait, why are you guys here anyways?"

Marik contained what little control he had to roll his eyes. "Because dork, you told me they would be in the mall today. So I told the wonder twins over there." Yami shot Marik a glare. Yugi just sighed and played a good sport. "Actually, you were in our room looking for things to black mail us with. _Then _you told us."

"Shut up, you coked up munchkin…" Marik looked about ready to pout. Malik gave a snicker at the dark's sour attitude. Marik narrowed his eyes but otherwise did nothing. Yugi covered a small giggle with a cough. "So… Where are they?" he asked.

Malik blinked.

And blinked again.

"Oh…"

Then there was a loud banging as Malik hit his head against the floor.

Everyone sighed.

But the disappointment last a few moments as Malik's head popped up. He caught their scent. He bayed at the ceiling and shot off down the mall.

Everyone blinked.

And blinked again.

Then they shrugged.

_Then _the light bulbs in their heads went off.

(SAI: Yes, you are correct when I say they just realized Malik caught R&B's scent)

Yugi, even though he's usually the ignorant one, ran after the Egyptian first.

Now ALL the lights and darks would come together in…

3…

2…

1…

Malik turned the corner, smashing into Bakura, who fell against Ryou. Yugi soon followed suit and accidentally bowled into them both, shoving them into a corner of the mall. But worse off, way too close together.

Bakura was pinning Ryou to the wall and nothing else registered to Bakura. The scent of rain and roses. The soft skin. The harsh breathing. All of a sudden his resolve burnt away as if dipped in acid. The next thing he knew Ryou was his. Their lips connected, ever so slightly at first. Ryou reacted on automatic, he gasped.

Bakura's ears rang as if it was the loudest sound ever… and he wanted more. He pushed closer, slipped in tongue. Their tastes blended. Hot cinnamon mixed with sweet vanilla. It was the perfect combination. Colors exploded behind Ryou's closed eyes. His knees went weak. An uncontrolled sound escaped him, "Ba…kura."

The plea brought resolve back from the grave. He realized he had kissed Ryou. No-** Is** kissing Ryou. Bakura pushed away panting and wiping his mouth as if to wipe away the indecency. Ryou slide down the wall in shock. His hand shakily went up to his lips.

_He just… kissed me… didn't he?_ Ryou looked up; too afraid this would end up a wonderful, terrible dream. "Did you… kiss me?" Bakura was so distracted with wiping away his idiocy he didn't hear Ryou's frightened voice.

_Fuck! I just screwed up big time! He's gonna… gonna… hate me now_. Bakura stopped berating himself. He slowly turned to look at Ryou. The boy looked so confused, so shocked with his hand over his delicate lips and Nile eyes clouded.

_What do I say? Do I apologize? But I can't… I won't! That was the only chance I'll ever have! So... what do I say now? Do I tell him? No…Look at him! He doesn't love me back_. Bakura's fist clenched. _And that is even more painful than stealing a kiss. But I can't lie to him now._

"That was an accident! I swear…" Bakura exclaimed, but still told the truth. He really didn't mean for him to kiss Ryou like that. Ryou looked up again, with eyes wide and finally clear. It took all the dark had not to flinch away from that look.

"So you did kiss me?" he asked, face flushed and voice showing recognition. Bakura turned away from the boy; he didn't want to look at Ryou when he said the next half truth. "I didn't mean to! I **never **meant tokiss you!" with that the thief turned around to Ryou showing sincerity.

Ryou bit his lip and stood up. "Of course… you didn't mean to kiss me." His voice broke halfway through and he hid his eyes. Bakura reached out to Ryou, but he slide along the wall. All resistance broke for the young teen. Bakura may as well know his dirty little secret. "Of course, I didn't mean to love you either."

And everything stopped.

Everything except Ryou.

Bakura watched Ryou run out of the corner, passing Yami and Marik. Malik and Yugi looked at each other with an expression that couldn't be placed. It would be a lie if I said that they had only caught the basics. No…

All four saw _everything. _

TBC

OMG! What's going to happen now? Looks like we will have to find out in the seventh chapter. LUVS TO REVIEWERS PAST, PRESENT, AND FUTURE!


	7. The Good, the Bad, and Echos

**A/N: **Oh man! I am so mean to Bakura! Okay, I'm mean to Ryou as well. But still. I didn't expect to make that last one so… so… angsty. I like angst at times, but I wanted my first fan fic to make people laugh. –Sigh- Then again, Romance and Angst go hand in hand.

**Warning:** Shounen ai. Yaoi. Slash. Boy on Boy. Get it?

**Disclaimer:** What? You expect me to own Yu-gi-oh? Please! If I did… well, it would have to be rated NC17 for… um, adult situations mainly between the male gender.

**Summary: **You thought the last chappie was sad? Sorry, brake out the tissues yaoi fanatics! But have no fear, fluff is also here! Tons of stuff happens but this time you have got to read to find out what! The longest edition so far!

**Remember: **

"Blah" speech.

_Blah _ thoughts

/Blah/ mind link (Yami)

\Blah\ mind link (Hikari)

Chapter Seven

Echo. The word is Grecian. It derives from the Greek myth of Narcissus and Echo, the nymph, who was cursed to remain invisible and speak only what another spoke before her and the man-boy who fell in love with his own reflection. Narcissus died of starvation and the nymph lived on to dwell in the caves of Greece.

The reason I have given you this word and the story behind it is so you can understand. This word perfectly describes both Bakura and Ryou.

Echo. It gives back ours words. Words empty, words full. Words hurtful, words loving. The story gives back self love bringing self destruction. The story gives back unconditional love bringing unconditional destruction.

No matter how this word is used. Its context remains the same. Sorrow and self appreciating. How does this effect both Ryou and Bakura?

This is for the reason that it poses a simple reflection of both boys. Bakura, narcissist and arrogant, did not believe in love. Ryou, speaking only when spoken too, did not reveal his feelings until Bakura almost did.

So when I say;

"Ryou's words echoed through Bakura's desolate mind as he did nothing but watch the lovely boy who looked like him run away… and he couldn't ignore the feeling brewing at the base of his spine. The run-away also had a difficult time ignoring his echo."

You will understand in crystal clear perfection exactly how they felt.

Now that the English lesson is over let's be getting on with our tale, shall we?

Ryou's words echoed through Bakura's desolate mind as he did nothing but watch the lovely boy who looked like him run away… and he couldn't ignore the feeling brewing at the base of his spine. The run-away also had a difficult timing ignoring his echo.

Ryou weaved, in frightening perfection, between the mall swimmers. It didn't take him very long to find a fire escape. He pushed out and surprising the door sent off no alarm. It slipped into a dirty ally. He tore from the handle out into the scrummed streets.

There was no way in the nine hells would Ryou go back Bakura. Nor hide somewhere in a stuffy restroom stall. The boy bit his lip and pumped his legs up and down, churning his arms to get a better level of breathing. He fell into other allies, stumbled through the open gates, and ran as fast as his feet carried him about the curves of Domino's sidewalks.

Keeping his concentration solely on getting as far away as possible from his darker half, he forgot to keep track of where exactly he was heading. All he knew was that he had to keep going. Eventually though, his breathe became ragged, burning his lungs with great gasps of air. Muscles seethed and limbs grew too heavy, as did eyelids.

Ryou felt himself drained, emotionally, physically, and mentally. By now, he wasn't running so much as lurching across some area. It was big, and green. Grass was the word that registered. What else? There were big, brown plants that loomed over him. They were trees, which was another thing in nature. Where was he? A park, he was in a park.

Faintly, the Hikari noticed the threatening gray blobs on the horizon. His arm hair prickled. The feeling traveled through him, down to his heart, broken and bleeding. His lurch became a limp, struggling to maintain a quicker speed. His now sluggish green eyes scanned and scanned. Then, he saw it. A tree. A shelter from the harsher cold to come.

Ryou sucked in his breath and hobbled with a frenzied pace. Left foot sloshed forward. Right foot threw up and slammed down which threw him another three feet further. Left foot again. Then right. Another shaky breath in ward. He knew he could make. His left was in front of him again, pulling the weight farther toward the big tree.

His right came up and down. It snagged a knurled root and his knee gave. An out cry of pain and shock fell from his lips. He hit the ground with his chest. All breathing cut off. Eyes watering, nostrils filled with damp grass and soon to be mud. Thoughts came for an instant, but flew away as he defied laws of gravity and moved up wards.

Springing toward the shelter, Ryou kicked off the moist earth. With grace like foolishness, the boy let his arm arch him forward. He was tree-ward bound and bounced across the clearing in a frog like manner. Giving up both human and animal instincts, the light rolled through the grass. Finally coming to a sleepy halt at the base of the trunk, he found his thoughts and wits scattered in his mind.

His chest felt constricted and as it was on fire. _First deep, even breaths._ He brought what ever strength he had into finding as much oxygen as he could. _Hold for three complete seconds. _He counted as slowly as possible. He let out all the air he had, plus some more. _Now do it again, Ryou._

He lost a sense of time way back when. It seemed ages that he spoke to Bakura. But it was really what? Only an hour or so? _Yet it still hurts worse than running so far away_. So when Ryou finally regained most of his normal breathing the sky grew darker than it was when he showed up.

_Its looks like rain. Heh, 'Kura hates water… _that was his last coherent thought before falling into a deep slumber filled with blood red rain and silver kisses…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**In the Mall:**

There he stood. Just staring. Ryou was getting away from him. He wouldn't do anything. But he couldn't move. He was so… so… so bloody stupid it was impossible to describe it! But it was so mind boggling.

Ryou loved him. Ryou. Loved. Him. HIM. Bakura! The selfish, stupid dumb ass, prick Bakura! He felt so giddy! He completely misread the younger teen! How could he call him self a master thief of the world when the obvious was so obviously missed!

Ryou loved him… He loved him… It felt weird to know. And he loved Ryou back. Err…hold the phone. Ryou was running away though. Oh then that means…

RYOU DOESN'T KNOW BAKURA LOVES HIM BACK!

"$#!" Bakura grabbed a fist full of hair and paced back and forth. "I just froze! I just fucking froze! I can't believe it… I was so stupid I didn't- But I was! GAH! He must hate me now!"

Malik, Marik, Yugi, and Yami just stared for a while. "That took him twenty minutes to figure out." Malik said incredulously. Marik nodded, grinning from ear to ear. "Bet you it takes him another ten minutes to actually realize he isn't chasing after Ryou."

Yami fished out a five dollar bill. "Alright you're on!"

"Oooooh! The Almighty Pharaoh of Ancient Egypt betting? I think we're rubbing off on you." Marik licked his lips and jacked the five from Yami. "Aright then, I'm game."

Yugi had one of those anime sweat drops on him. "Um, don't you think we should…? I don't know… help the poor guy?" he asked. Yami just laughed and put his arm around his shoulder. "Relax, Abiou! We'll help. But he got himself in to this whole mess, so we just have to wait until he realizes it."

"And I get my money!" Malik groaned at the Dark Spirits attempts to gamble off each other. Yugi just sighed. Even though both Marik and Yami were currently turned to the darker side of the force, they were essentially right. Essentially.

Bakura did need to figure out how much of a stupid-dumb-ass-selfish-prick he was. Which would thankfully happen in…

3…

2…

1…

"DAMMIT! I'M NOT RUNNING AFTER HIM!" Bakura spun in circles many times beating himself over the head with his fists.

"Cough up the money Marik."

"Awe! C'mon! That was, like, nine minutes and fifty-nine seconds! That should count!"

"Nope! You said ten minutes exactly."

"Awe man…"

"That's a good boy, Marik."

"Great… now how am I going to get that Play Boy Bunny costume?"

"I don't know. Use your imagination."

"Awe! But that's too hard! First you bash my skills and take my money, now you're telling me to think! You are so insensitive you crazy bastard!"

"Um, sorry to interrupt but fellows…?"

"Yeah, Malik?"

"Bakura has been watching you guys."

"………"

"……..."

"Is now a good time to beg for mercy?"

"Right after you, dear Marik."

"No, no- Royalty first."

"I got a fabulous idea. Why don't all four of you guys explain this? Oh and don't spare any details. I want ALL the juiciness."

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

**At the Game Shop:**

After all was said and done, Malik, Marik, and Yami were beaten to a pulp. Yugi was deemed innocent enough and so far hadn't done anything to piss Bakura off yet. So he just kicked Yami twice for good measure.

"You guys are major assholes! I can't believe you even butted in our affairs with such a horrible idea as Malik on a sugar high!"(SAI: Hey! It took me a while to figure out who to even write about let alone what the frigging plot was…. But now I got plot bunnies galore!)

"Well, you know, we would have stayed out. But if we did, would you have even got this close to Ryou?" Yugi posed the question. Bakura opened his mouth but no immediate answer came. So he just snarled. "Frigging busy bodies…"

Yugi gave a satisfactory smile. "Just what I thought." The thief gave no response. In fact the man was quite rigid. _Who wouldn't be though, we just jumped in to the only the thing that can hurt a guy like Bakura. And that only thing is Love._ (SAI: See? Yugi is not stupid… just kind naïve ')

Bakura's cogs wheeled around in his head. He wanted to ask Yugi a question. How could he ask some thing so personal from this midget? But he did sound like he knew what he was talking about. Bakura sighed and balled his fists up. He broke the static silence, "So… what do I do now?"

Yugi blinked at the direct question. His face broke into a small smile, carefully hidden behind his obvious tone of voice. "You find him and tell him you love him." Bakura's gazed snapped to Yugi. "What?" he asked on an automatic reflex.

Yugi rubbed his tired eyes. _Ra damn it. No one has time for self doubts or pity anymore_. "Do you want a relationship with Ryou or not?" he asked. Bakura snorted. "Of course I do." Although he really DIDN'T know what he wanted.

All he did know was that he loved Ryou and Ryou loved him back. That was a start, right? He sighed. _No, it's really not. I have to pull my head out of my ass now. Ryou's my other half. I'm his other half. Right now… I love him more than all the gold in Egypt. _Bakura cringed at that thought.

Where did this mushy love stuff come from? _Ah screw it all. Step one is finding Ryou and telling him I'm an idiot and that I love him too. Then we'll talk about a relationship. _Bakura finally turned on his heel. He would have to move fast. It looked like rain.

Rain… Ryou's scent.

He shook his head clear. "Hey, munchkin!" he half turned to Yugi. Yugi looked up from where he was resting. "Yes?" Bakura gave his arrogant smirk. "You know, for having a tiny body, your mind seems to be bigger than average."

Yugi brows came down for a second. He then chuckled. "For being such an amazing robber, you seem to miss a lot of important details." Bakura gave a cough of indignation. "Hey now, I was trying to be grateful. Don't let it swell to your already huge noggin."

Yugi shooed him away as if a fly. "Alright I got it! Be off with you! You have a Hikari to find." Bakura pulled his coat a bit closer and sprinted through the door calling, "The reason I'm such an Awesome Thief is because I learn from my mistakes! I'll find him!" He gave a slight wave and was off faster than lightening.

Yugi waved him off mumbling under his breath. "Yeah, yeah. Whose head is swelling now dumb ass?" But his look of irritation faded away to worry. _I just hope that the swelling doesn't get in the way of you and Ryou…_He quickly turned back and went to go look for a first aid kit to go help the three occupants up in his room. _Morons…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bakura began to jog around town. He wondered intently on his hikari. Trying to remember all the things he knew about Ryou. _Well… Ryou loves books._ Perhaps the boy went to the library? He sighed at the thought.

_Alright, let's approach this sensibly… Err… I actually don't have a fucking clue. _Bakura slapped his forehead and slowed to a stop. _C'mon man! Think! Think! _Ah! Brain blast! THE MIND LINK!

/Ryou/

\... \

/Ryou! Answer me! I know the connections open! ANSWER DAMMIT/

Silence… And then...

\... Ryou's not here a the moment please leave a message… \

Bakura gave out a nervous laugh. Thank the gods! He thought Ryou was seriously hurt for a moment! Actually, the silver haired teen was just extremely sleepy. _Must have exhausted himself running away. So frigging lazy…_

/Hikari! Wake up/

\But I don't wanna go to school today! \

Bakura sighed audibly.

/I don't want to do this but… If you wake up I'll give you… VANILLA/

\YAY! VANILLA! I'M UP! GIMME VANILLA! \

/….. /

\... Err... \

Bakura gulped in the link. Ryou heard it but wisely chose to ignore it.

\Hey 'Ku- I mean Bakura. Um… \

/Where are you/

Bakura voice came out so desperate and quick it frightened him more than Ryou.

\Huh? Oh… I… I think I'm in lower Domino's Park. \

Lower Domino's Park? Bakura knew where that was. That was where that old lady caught him pick pocketing and whacked him over the head with her cane.

/I'll be there. Don't move/

Bakura flew off to the Park. Ryou blinked.

The mind link went out after that.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Ryou lied down again. He sighed and rubbed his freezing arms. _Should have got a jacket… Oh well. I'll just wait for Bakura. _

That's when Ryou mind tripped. _OH SHI- BAKURA!_

I_ forgot that I was trying to run away from him! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_ Ryou beat himself over the head again and again. _Maybe I could run away before he catches me?_ He looked around. _I know he's fast but if I keep moving-_ Ryou went to get up but stopped when a needle hammered itself into his foot.

He winced and grabbed the foot_. Looks like I sprained it when I fell. Shoot! I AM going to have to wait for Bakura… Damn._ Ryou's luck couldn't get any worse. Or so he thought.

Out of no where a thunder clash went off above him and it began to sprinkle. Then the sprinkles turned into a shower. And then it rained. Not the normal rain. Pouring rain. The boy sighed.

Bakura would be there soon anyways…

…

…

…

_God dammit Bakura hurry up! I'm cold AND wet! It's been what? Ten minutes already? I can't be that far from you! _Ryou quickly shook his head. He had best look on the positives. A better attitude is more beneficial to him than his impatience.

"Look on the bright side. At least this nice tree keeps you some what dry." Ryou gave a sneeze. He groaned and hit his head against the tree. "But not warm…"

"Don't worry, I can think of a way to keep you nice and warm."

Ryou's eyes widened at the unfamiliar voice. _That doesn't sound good…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bakura cut throw some poor kids back yard. He yelled a quick apology to the poor tyke he sent running to his mother after the scary white guy raced over his fence and crushed his sand castle. This was the fastest route to Ryou.

He had to move fast. If Ryou was in the Lower Domino parts he was easily Michael Jackson bait. (SAI: O.O Poor Baby!)

That part of the city was famous for its tramps and pips. Not to mention gangs and rapists. He knew this well because being a thief and all. But Jou also grew up there before he moved in with Kaiba. So trust me, he knows what goes down in Lower Town. (SAI: Scary Rhyme.)

With Ryou's prettier than average looks, he was bound to get some attention, especially if he fell asleep lost in the parks which were notorious hang outs for not-so nice people.

Bakura made a beeline for the opposite street despite the mild traffic. People honked out profanities at the offending hero. Being oh-so polite, he just gave them the birdie and continued his quest.

The closer he got to the park, the better he felt their link get. He dashed a curve and nearly slipped in the puddle collecting in the uneven surface of concrete. As soon as he caught balance he launched through a few more yards, cutting his arrival time shorter.

As soon as he glimpsed the Park Sign he felt red flags go up. Not good! Dread welled up in his chest, pumping his legs faster. He skirted around trees and probed Ryou's link. He tried to open it, but Ryou's mind was too… what was the word?

He didn't know, but it was not settled as always, things were pushing around and rapidly moving. Strange, almost horrifying feeling flooded the boy's teen mind. Bakura unknowingly began to grow feverish.

Then he spotted some thing that made his blood run cold and boil at the same time.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ryou turned around so fast he might have gotten whiplash. His eyes settled upon a man, standing smugly, and a bit in an intimidating way Ryou thought, just above him. The one on the dirt gulped loudly.

"Um, can I help you?" he asked timidly. The man's eyes flashed for a moment. Ryou decided to look somewhere else because his stomach felt squeezed all of a sudden. "Maybe, but it looks as if I can help you a bit more."

The unknown man crouched down and grabbed Ryou's ankle quickly. He gave muffled shout at the sudden painful touch. It sent weird vibes through him the way this guy just started to turn, inspecting his injured foot.

He pinched and Ryou had to stop from another out burst of pain. The man's smile spread like a wildfire. It was dangerous and dark, almost sensuous. The light felt a gag well up at the base of his throat.

"Did that hurt?" he asked. Ryou noted the drop in decimals of his voice. He wondered if he should lie… Deciding that honesty could do little harm he nodded tenitvely. Something seemed really off and false hood might worsen the feeling.

"Then I believe it's sprained. But you never know. You might want to stay off it. You know, lie down." Ryou bit his lips as the image of just lying down with this guy right here sent some alarms going off.

"Um, Th-thank you. But I think I can manage." Ryou tried to get to a standing position. A swift yank brought Ryou to the ground. This time he yelled out as he hit the slick grass. The guy brought him way too close for comfort, lying just right under the creepy guy. "Don't be stubborn now. I won't bite… hard."

Instincts say:

NOT A GOOD GUY! REPEAT! NO GOOD!

"Let go! I'm fine!" Ryou squeaked out trying to wrench the grip this mysterious man had on his foot. This was a mistake as his ankle was gripped tighter making Ryou gasp. The man saw his advantage and swiftly pinned Ryou underneath him.

Ryou couldn't breathe, whether it was the body on him or the mouth covering his, he wasn't sure. But he couldn't think. His mind went blank. Nothing was registering to the boy. His loud heart, quick and getting quicker, filled the void.

Then crashed information together and the man above WAS NOT some one he knew nor had feelings for. Who? What? Where? When? All these questions echoed in a jumbled mess. Reigning the loudest and most terrible was how? How to escape!

Something slimy forcefully pushed past his swollen and bleeding lips. Bleeding? Did the man bite Ryou? He didn't know. He couldn't be sure, and that rose the panic's river in the boys mind. Ryou's eyes widened as realized the slimy thing was a tongue. His minded screamed protest and he did the first thing he could do. Bite hard on the intruder.

The man pulled back and spat out blood, loosening his grip on the frightened boy. Ryou frantically propelled away on his elbows. He would have gotten farther if the man didn't find his attempt to resist so… so… arousing. "No you don't you little fucker!" He crawled forward and grabbed Ryou's shirt, ripping it in an attempt to get a good hold.

"No! Let me go!" he screamed. He kicked at the man's front, but his hurt foot collided with solid muscle and a piercing hot poker went up to his spine. A convulsion visibly traveled up the leg. The man saw the weakness and managed to drag Ryou back by his injury. The boy clawed at the assailant but was pinned again.

"If you don't let go I'm gonna scream!" Ryou tried, but his voice was so broken the man laughed at him. "Good! Then I'll cut out your tasty little tongue as a souvenir!" his eyes flashed over Ryou's partially revealing chest and drained lips.

He attacked again, prying open Ryou's mouth with his tongue. The boy shut his eyes tight, trying to fight back or get away. But to no avail, tears glistened at the edges of his eyes. The man left Ryou's mouth his neck, slowly sliding towards his chest.

Ryou's mind panicked. Racked itself for any solution that came up. Nothing.

Nothing.

Nothing.

NOTHING!

He was going to lose.

Not one thing stopped his mind.

A buzzing sound went off some where.

He was to be raped.

Possibly killed. Murdered!

All because he was so stupid!

More salt water rained from Ryou's eyes and tears fell from the black iridescent sky.

More slime coated Ryou's skin from the dangerous mouth above him.

It was hopeless.

No way to escape.

All I wanted… was just Bakura and now…

Bakura!

Ryou was so sorry.

He didn't know why!

He was so scared!

Hands burnt his pale body, even though no fire was present save for in the mad man's eyes.

Can't get away!

No hope…

Bakura…

A voice, a chilling as the wind but no where near as musical, banged his brained.

It told him, "It was only a matter of time before you were to give in… they all do."

It sent Ryou off the edge.

Anger? Fear? Diffidence? Perhaps hope?

His mind jumped started.

Bakura was coming!

He will help!

He will…

Don't give up! Scream!

Scream!

Scream!

SCREAM!

Screams came from somewhere in side him.

The rapist was too strong, too quick, and too painful.

Ryou was too weak, too injured, and too scared.

Ryou then gave his last strength and all he had into his final yell as the molester found the waist band of his pants.

"HELP ME PLEASE! PLEASE STOP HIM! BAKURAAAA!"

He felt it all the while, flashing eyes, gleaming smile, and slimy tongue- and then, in an instant, nothing.

Ryou trembled and his eyes snapped open at a familiar threatening voice.

"Don't you EVER touch what's not yours! Understand me you slime?"

Bakura had his hand wrapped around the offender's throat, pinning him a few feet off the ground and onto the tree.

All of a sudden, Ryou was terrified.

His mind dimmed.

Never had he seen his darker half so venomous and deadly. One wrong move and the unknown man would be nothing but an empty carcass. That worried him more than anything else. There were no other words to describe his horror or the murderous intent Bakura had swirling around him.

The man was released and he fled so fast Ryou blinked and missed him. Bakura turned his heated gaze on Ryou. Ryou found he couldn't breathe. He had to move again.

Get away!

Do some thing!

Anything!

He made to spring but pain racked him. Bakura ran to him and dropped to catch him. Ryou whimpered and tried to move away. He was shaking so badly. So, so badly. Nothing like the leaves in the wind. That was swaying compared to this.

"Ryou…" Bakura's voice was softer now. Ryou stopped his shaking, finally aware of many things. It was raining. He was almost raped. Bakura saved him. Bakura was holding him. Bakura was worried. Ryou was scared. So, so scared.

Ryou grabbed hold of Bakura's shirt. He buried himself into the depths of his yami. He couldn't open his mouth. He wasn't too aware of why; he just knew he was afraid. Bakura kindly gave him his coat and helped him home, all the while quiet.

Ryou entered their house and Bakura walked him straight to the bathroom. Ryou had regained most control by then, but he was still flinching now and then. Bakura filled the tub with some warm water. He poured in some bubble bath scents.

He turned to Ryou, who was having trouble trying to unbutton his tattered shirt. Bakura calmly grasped his hands. Ryou paused. The elder pulled away the hands. He undid the buttons in a smooth motion. Ryou leaned against the wall for support of his weakening legs and sprained ankle.

Bakura's hand rested on his slim waist as he pulled away the cloth. It dropped carelessly on the floor. Bakura continued to remain collected as he undid Ryou's clothing. Before Ryou lifted his next finger, he was already in his boxers.

The pale boy blushed and pushed away the other. He hobbled over to the edge of the tub and maneuvered to sit on the tub. Bakura respectfully looked away as Ryou took off his boxers and entered the bath. He heard the soft splash of water as the light glided into the bath.

Bakura went to picking up the clothes that were lying around haphazardly. Ryou seemed made of tough stuff. 'Kura winced as a memory of Ryou's floated into his head. It was one of his late sister. It was fuzzy, but it was of the accident.

Bakura was never positive what exactly happened to her. He asked once, but Ryou never gave an answer. All he knew was that the Millennium Ring was given to him a year or two after her death.

Ryou's memories invaded Bakura's mind. He realized that he must have kept the link open with Ryou on accident. Although nothing was clear, he still knew of who was in these dreadful thoughts.

Ryou's mother, who died shortly after giving birth to his younger sister, Ryou's father, who left Ryou and buried his pain in work, this left little Ryou to watch over his sister. Once his sister died, he bought and paid for this house Ryou was in.

Ryou was alone at crucial ages. He rarely befriended anyone. Maybe that is why Yugi and his little gang were special in a way. Maybe…

Bakura sighed and walked out of the bathroom to find some warm clothes for Ryou to wear. Bakura's past was very similar to Ryou's own. He too was left to fend for himself at a young age. He watched as his family was murdered in front of him and then the Pharaoh laughed.

His parents were slaves. They started an uprising. They would have succeeded if Bakura had stayed at home like he was told. But no. He had to help. He was captured. His parents gave up their lives so he would be set free and not into slavery. He blamed himself for their deaths.

But worse off, he blamed the pharaoh for stealing their lives. So he decided to steal some thing equally precious. His gold. Bakura was always a good pick pocket. So he honed his skills through the years and quickly became one of the greatest thieves ever known.

Bakura sighed again and conked his head against Ryou's dresser. _No more angst! Think of Ryou! Not yourself._ He grabbed a nice pair of pajamas. He turned and walked back to Ryou.

When he got back to Ryou, he laid the clothes on the counter for him. He thought of turning back, but was afraid. What if Ryou tried to commit suicide? Instantly as the thought came, if was laughed off.

Many people may believe Ryou to be suicidal or even masochistic. But that wasn't even slightly true. The boy had faced many depressing and cruel fates growing up. Including Bakura himself. _Boy was I a dick…_The only thing people did get right was, yes, Bakura on many occasions, did try to kill him.

But Ryou never gave in or gave up. Not once. He wavered but always regained himself. Eventually, Ryou basically told Bakura to go fuck himself. He wasn't going to take this crap anymore. Bakura was utterly shocked. Not once did some one tell him off in such away.

It excited him. It thrilled him. He enjoyed it. So, he stuck around. Just to see what else the boy would do. Infact, the boy did quite a lot. He never let him steal, or tried to. Bakura hadn't once since taken a life. Well, except for the Shadow Realm. But hey, the kid wasn't perfect. Not by a long shot.

He was shy. He was pretty oblivious. And he had the worst of luck.

After a while, Bakura got a body. As did Yami and Marik. All the hikari's and yami's knew each other. Even if Ryou was a little clueless, it eventually clicked. Thus lead Bakura back to the very present. Where he stood and watched Ryou in the bath with an unreadable expression on his face.

Bakura bit his tongue. He wanted to ask Ryou many questions. Was he alright? Did he want help? What happened? _Just once, may I kiss you again? _Bakura gave a slight shake of the head. He pivoted and reached for the door knob.

Ryou, who had been so immersed in his memories, finally shook his head clear. _Okay. I was almost raped. Basically molested. But… I was really lucky Bakura saved me. _Ryou opened his eyes and slid down the tub a bit. It fascinated him how fast he got over it. Then he realized Bakura's presence

The silver hair one looked up and noticed Bakura heading for the door. He felt some thing clench at his stomach once more. It brought a bit of panic back to him. He realized that he really, really, REALLY didn't want Bakura to leave him. Alone or not. He just wanted Bakura near him.

"Please," he rasped before common sense could stop his voice. Bakura's head came up from the door. He looked back at Ryou for a second. But Ryou was looking down at his hands. "Don't leave me."

Bakura almost flinched. The request seemed to tare him up in side. He nodded and let go of the knob. He walked back over to Ryou and sat on the floor by the tub. He turned from Ryou and looked at the opposite wall so Ryou could have some privacy.

Ryou felt the urge to wipe at his eyes. He couldn't stop the warm relief from spreading down to his stomach and hold his heart for a moment. Bakura also felt some thing tug at him. Some thing that was also glad he could stay and help some small way.

Ryou let resistance fly out the window for the second time that night. With out any true knowledge of what he was doing he let his arms encircle Bakura's neck. Bakura gasped, but not the water running down his shirt, but at the pair of arms that held on to him.

"Thank you… Thank you…" Ryou whispered against the thief's neck. Ryou went to let go. Bakura went to open his mouth. _No, Ryou, I love you! Say it! Say it fool! _But his voice caught up with his heart in his throat. Not one word came.

So Bakura did the next best thing. He brought his hands up and held fast to Ryou's own hands. Ryou let in an intake of breathe and held it. "Ryou… I… I'm… S-Sorry. I can't say the words. It was my fault that…"

Ryou let out a small breathe. He clutched to Bakura and laid his hand on Bakura's neck. "Don't think about. Nothing happened. I'm safe because you were there." Ryou let out small puffs of air on the back of Bakura's neck. It made his hands clammy and knees wobble.

Silence fell upon them. Ryou may not have understood what Bakura was really trying to say. Bakura also wondered if he still had a chance with his young love. He felt Ryou relaxed on him. By his heart rate and breathing, he was close to sleep.

Bakura sighed as the lights dimmed in and out when the lightening struck some where outside. "Come on. Let's go to bed before we lose power." Ryou nodded. Bakura let the water drained, and Ryou stood. Bakura quickly gave him a towel and looked away, a small tinge of red rested on his cheeks.

Ryou dried off and slipped on some boxers. He let Bakura help him put on some pajamas. Bakura tried to focus on the cloth instead of Ryou's partially naked and slick, wet body up against his own. Then Bakura put Ryou on his bed. He sat him down and took a look at Ryou's ankle.

"Is it sprained?" Ryou asked nervously. Bakura gently prodded and felt it. He gave a sigh of relief. "Nah. It was just swollen and sore. The warm water helped it. See?" Ryou looked. He moved his foot a bit. It did feel a lot better now. Ryou also gave a sigh.

Bakura still tucked Ryou in. He went to leave. He got to the door and turned off the lights. But he hesitated in the door way. Finally Bakura gave up. He walked back over to Ryou, who stared at him curiously. Bakura leaned down and gave him a chaste kiss.

Ryou's face lit up a full red when Bakura pulled back. "What I meant to say is, I also fell in love with you." Bakura stood back up. He turned once more. For the another second that night Ryou held on to him.

The tomb raider stalled. "Stay with me tonight?" Ryou asked quietly. Bakura couldn't keep his smirk from his face. "Sure." He climbed in to Ryou's bed and next to his love.

At that moment Yugi looked out his window in the direction of Ryou's house.

"About damn time."

TBC

**A/N**: OMG! Wow! I like this once… err, minus the whole molester dude. Now, all I have to figure out is if I should put in a lemon. Looks like the next chapter is going to be the last one. –Sniff- They grow up so fast! So- Thanks all my reviews! Luvs to you!


	8. Cliche Lemony Ending

**A/N: **Thisis to all my reviewers! Enjoy!

**Warning:** Shounen ai. Yaoi. Slash. Boy on Boy. Get it?

**Disclaimer:** What? You expect me to own Yu-gi-oh? Please! If I did… well, it would have to be rated NC17 for… um, adult situations mainly between the male gender.

**Summary: **Lemony-limey things. Be forewarned!

**Remember: **

"Blah" speech.

_Blah _ thoughts

/Blah/ mind link (Yami)

\Blah\ mind link (Hikari)

Chapter Eight

It would be very believable to a child if you told them there are always happy endings. In reality, both you and I know different. We know, some times, stories end in war. A book may end in tears. Perhaps a tale even closes with terrible, excruciating heartbreak.

Bakura always thought this would be true if he ever told Ryou he loved him. He thought, _maybe, just maybe he would crush my heart in the dusk and leave me for dead. _Yet again, both you and I know that that is impossible. Now, Bakura knows as well.

For this, he was grateful his story will stop with Ryou in his arms, live and well. He buried his face in the silver silk that was his koi's hair. _Ryou-koi, I like the sound of that._Bakura couldn't keep the smirk from his face.

"Are we lovers now?" Ryou asked some what sleepily. Bakura shook his head no. The younger teen looked at his yami with a confused expression. Bakura gave him a look in his rust colored eyes. The boy began to fear for some reason. "Not yet."

Ryou's voice caught in his throat as he was about to ask "Yet?" Bakura leaned down slowly. Ryou felt his heart thud and he leaned in. Their lips met, slow and sweet. The tastes of rain and heat, heat and rain swirled together.

Ryou felt a small moan float through them. Bakura licked at his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Hesitant at first, Ryou mouth slowly opened. Bakura let his tongue in, making Ryou gasp at the intimate taste. The taste of Bakura filled him, making him drowsy.

Bakura memorized every detail of the wet cavern. He coaxed Ryou's tongue to play too. Ryou massaged Bakura's tongue in ways he didn't know how. Bakura let out a groan and he broke out for air. They panted and Bakura rested his forehead on Ryou's.

"Wow…" Bakura croaked. "Where did you learn that?" he asked jokingly. Ryou closed his eyes, feeling the unnoticed warmth travel up and down his stomach. "I don't know. I just did what felt right." Bakura smirked, he involuntarily licked his lips at Ryou's flushed form.

"And what feels right?" he asked in a low voice. Ryou felt his stomach and face grow warmer. "This." Ryou wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck, their lips colliding with a searing passion. Bakura was surprised to say the least, and let Ryou invade his mouth. He growled and their tongues battled for dominance.

Ryou's fingers dug into his yami's white hair. He groaned as he felt Bakura's hand pass over his hardened nipple. The yami smirked into the kiss. His thumb rubbed against the pink nub. It made Ryou bite back a moan. Bakura didn't take to kindly to that.

He began pulling and pinching, making Ryou moan into his hot mouth. Better, but Bakura wanted more. He broke the kiss, still in his smirk. Ryou looked at him through half lidded eyes. Bakura kissed along his jaw line, to his cheek, then to rest at his ear.

Ryou felt the breath across his the side of his neck, the hand quivering on his chest, the body pressed on top of him. But most of all, the heat that surged through his stomach rest lower and lower… Something wet flickered over his ear lobe.

"Scream." Was the low voice of his lover. Ryou panted, but couldn't find his own voice to answer. The wetness flickered in his ear this time. Ryou turned his head away, exposing his elegant neck. The wetness trailed from his ear to down his neck.

Ryou's panting became faster; the heat was growing bigger with the moments passing. Bakura's lips met moonlight flesh. Sweet, tender flesh.** _My_**_ flesh_. Bakura's eyes flashed. He bit down. Ryou cried out in the dark, hands gripping the sheets. Crimson leaked from the wound slowing becoming purple. Satisfied for the second.

He gave it a casual lick. Ryou gave a whimper. Pain melded with pleasure, confusing reality and dreams. Bakura looked at his mark. His hand traveled up to the young boy's neck, lightly caressing the bruise. "Beautiful…" he murmured. His dark eyes gazed in Ryou's.

Nile green clouded to sea foam and partially closed. His hand began to slide lower, flittering over the boy's teasing skin. The offending limb halted by the sliver haired teen's pajama waist band. Bakura sighed and sat up above his hikari. He didn't know why but he had to ask for Ryou's permission.

"Are you sure?" Bakura asked softly. He knew he wouldn't be able to stop after this. The concept made him edgy. After so long, he was getting what he wanted, he would not lose it after tonight. Ryou nodded his head after a moments thought. "Are you really sure?" the thief had to look away.

Ryou sat up level with Bakura. He felt Bakura's ashamed feelings flow through their link. His slender hand covered Bakura's. "Let me show you." He whispered to the older boy. Bakura's face shot up as when he felt Ryou's feather light puff of breath on his neck. He turned and caught Ryou's mouth in a fierce kiss.

His was so preoccupied with the fire in his mouth; he didn't notice their hands had tugged down his pants. Both his and Ryou's digits closed about him. He threw back his head and gave a loud moan. He brought his free hand to hold on to Ryou's neck, resting his head in the crook of the boy's shoulder.

Ryou rubbed his thumb over the head. Bakura gave a throaty breath. Ryou felt his face light on fire, as well as his lower region. Bakura's hand wrapped around Ryou's own and brought his hand to stroke down. Ryou imitated Bakura's action, using his other hand to stroke down.

Bakura bit his lip to hold in his pleasure. Ryou's other hand circled down again. Bakura breathed in deep, taking the intoxicating scent of rain and roses to fill up his lungs. Ryou frowned and squeezed. The dark pushed his face into Ryou's shoulder. He began to perspire.

"Don't do that." He whispered darkly. Ryou gave a smaller squeezed and increased his speed a little faster. "Why?" he whispered back. Bakura couldn't contain the groan and released it through the link. "Doesn't it feel good?" Ryou asked innocently. The boy could feel liquid seeping through his fingers now.

"Oh Ra, yes!" the tomb robber managed to say. Ryou's hand pumped faster, his fingernails grazing the sensitive skin. "Then it's your turn to scream." Ryou's voice came out husky, making the yami blush as his member was given a good pull. Bakura's lips once more, confusing the dark as his hands grew feverish.

Heat thronged through Bakura. It played with him, flooding his system, and making him lose all sense. He could feel the sensations of so many emotions run out through his mind. He couldn't take the pressure thriving on him; he broke away and felt all of him spill out through the light's fingertips.

Bakura slumped against Ryou for a moment, still panting the hardest he had since he could remember. He couldn't wrap his mind around the fact he screamed out for Ryou. He felt his heavy hand being lifted. Bakura leaned back to see what his Ryou was doing. Ryou and Bakura's hands dripped with white liquid, Ryou found the need to lick them clean.

Bakura's eyes were wide, he felt himself grow again at Ryou's curiosity as his tongue swiveled around his fingers, coming to suck at Bakura's digits. Ryou looked up through his bangs and gave a tired grin. "Are you spent already?" he asked so innocently again. _How the hell…?_ But Bakura didn't have time to think.

Ryou drug his now clean fingers over his abdomen, hooking his fingers into the pajama bottom. The hikari was now whimpering and panting at the tight restriction the fabric caused. The boy hid his red face under his bangs as he slowly brought the bottoms down, revealing smooth skin, inch by inch. He leaned back on the bed and pulled the bottoms off, discarding them on the floor.

Bakura sat there, wrenching the bed covers in his hand as his koi lay before him in all his glory. _Beautiful…_ Bakura's eyes were wide and he felt himself alive again. "I'm… I'm yours." Ryou's voice was low, and shook with suppressed feelings from the years. If it was possible; Bakura's eye widened even more.

He drank in the sight before him, the sight he thought of every moment of his waking hours and even in his dreams. "Mine…" Bakura repeated. He liked the way it tasted on his tongue. He smirked. "Now, time for punishment, you little tease." Ryou felt a hand caress his inner thigh. And then without warning, Bakura took him whole.

Ryou arched his back; his voice wouldn't work as he made a soundless moan. Bakura's tongue gave a long wet lick under his shaft. Bakura sucked at the end causing Ryou's hips to buck. Bakura held him down with one hand and stroked with the other hand. Ryou gave a groan digging his own hands into Bakura's shoulder.

Bakura smirked at his torture. It grew faster as Bakura hummed in the back of throat. The vibrations caused Ryou to writhe in incredible heat. Bakura felt himself grow harder with every buck of Ryou's hip. He began to bob his head in time to Ryou's thrusts. Ryou couldn't stop, he felt himself climbing, feeling it all reach to new heights.

Ryou tossed his head from side to side. He couldn't take it. It was so hot, so wet, how could it hurt so much, but still feel so orgasmic? Bakura felt Ryou get ready for the deep thrust. Bakura smirked as mid-buck he squeezed and drew back. Ryou let out a cry of anguish as Bakura stopped his climax.

Bakura fell on Ryou's mouth, attacking the younger one's tongue. He sucked on it sweetly. Ryou could taste his saltiness in Bakura's mouth. He pulled back, gasping. "'Kura…"whimpered into the yami's lips. Bakura smirked and let his wet hand slide under Ryou.

Ryou felt it and gasped when Bakura cupped him. He inserted to fingers and spread them scissor like. Ryou gave whimper and grabbed Bakura's shoulders again, crescent marks of fingernails littering his broad form. Bakura occupied him by nipping at his collar bone. Ryou got lost in his bliss when Bakura's fingers pushed against his sweet spot.

The dark's hand slipped away and rested on Ryou's knee as he gave a kiss to the boy's navel. Ryou opened his legs wide and Bakura set hovered above his lighter side. He committed the picture to memory. A flushed Ryou beneath him, sweating, hot, writhing, wanting him. Bakura breathed in and pushed into the boy.

Ryou screamed out as he was penetrated, Bakura seized his lips in a kiss, cutting off the sound. Ryou turned his head, closing his eyes from the tears. He panted, almost unmoving as he felt the warm muscle throb inside him. Bakura felt the tightness and groaned resting his forehead on Ryou's. He felt Ryou nod to continue.

Bakura pulled back, and then pushed in. Ryou breathed out shakily. Bakura pulled back again, feeling the muscles tighten and relax around him. He pushed in harder. Ryou made the sexist mewl. He began to thrust a little deeper, a littler harder. Ryou wrapped his arms about his yami's neck pulling him even closer.

"Please… harder…" he begged in a low voice. Bakura licked at Ryou's adam apple. Ryou tilted his head back as Bakura thrust faster. Ryou moaned and pushed against Bakura. Bakura bit Ryou in warning. Ryou did pushed again, feeling his stomach tighten. They were pushing and thrusting in time, panting and moaning.

Their hearts beat in sync. Bakura desperately getting closer to the brink. His hand wrapped around Ryou, pumping him. He could feel the climax coming. Ryou's breath hitched and he let out a groan some where. He begged for release, gasping out Bakura's name as he hit the spot over and over again.

Soon Bakura felt the heat swell in him and he was sucking furiously on Ryou's neck. Ryou held on for dear life. Bakura hit his spot harder and heavier than ever. He felt Bakura's pace reach the impasse and his muscle tightened about Bakura's member. Bakura squeezed one last time and hit the light the hardest ever.

Ryou screamed out Bakura's name as he came in the dark's hand. Bakura felt his seed spill into the younger boy as well. Bakura collapse on the younger boy in exhaustion. Ryou lie panting his fingers relinquishing the hold on Bakura. Bakura pulled out of the young boy slowly, as not to harm him. He was going to be sore for a while.

Bakura carefully lifted the boy up and cleaned him off as best he could. The cover lay some where on the floor, leaving only the sheet to drape over them. Bakura flopped next to his new lover. Ryou curled up against him as the stars began to twinkle in and out outside the window.

Bakura let himself run his hand through Ryou's damp hair. Ryou gave a pathetic yawn and stopped Bakura's hand. Bakura threaded his fingers through Ryou's fingers, feeling the pulse of Ryou's slowing heart.

\We're lovers now? \ Ryou asked sleepily through the link. Bakura wanted to chuckle, Ryou must be as exhausted as he was. Bakura pulled Ryou in by his naked waist. /Go to sleep hikari. / Bakura ordered in a hushed voice. \Good night… lover. \

Bakura watched Ryou sleep for a little while. His thumb rubbed over the bruise on Ryou's neck once more before he drifted off into the most peaceful sleep as the sun's first rays shone through the window make the dust dance in air. The only thing on Bakura's mind was, _Tomorrow is another day…_

**Owari**

**A/N: **-Nose bleed- O.O Believe it or not, that was my first lemon! I would like to thank all the reviewers for their help and encouragements! This is for you!

**Epilogue**

Back in the game shop Yuugi had a face as red as a tomatoes. Malik had a mountain of tissue covered in blood. Marik was smirking like the devil and Yami was holding a ton of money in his hand.

"Told you the hikari was on the bottom." Yami said shaking his head at Yuugi. Yuugi pouted. "Aw come on, all hikaris' are uke." Yami explained trying to get the pout off of Yuugi's face.

Malik gave an evil smirk. "Actually…" Yami and Yuugi look at Marik, who was now holding his light in a head lock. "Oh my God! It was one time!" Marik shouted. Yami looked on sadly. "Oh how the mighty have fallen."

"Shut Pharaoh! He was holding out on me!" Marik pointed a finger in the semi-unconscious hikari's direction. Yami draped an arm around his own light. "Tsk, tsk. You need a better hold on your hikari." Yuugi's eye flashed.

"That's it. No more sex for you until I'm seme." Yami's jaw dropped and Yuugi walked out swinging his hips. Marik laughed loudly and pointed at Yami. "Great! Now what are we going to do!" Yami shouted and kicked at the ground.

All of a sudden the darks got an evil smile and looked at the sleeping blonde Egyptian on the floor.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

About an hour later Malik was sitting on his ass in the Kaiba mansion with a muzzle and straightjacket on. Seto held up a bag of sugar that said, "Jou's fault."


End file.
